The Powers of Heaven and Hell
by DarkestDepts
Summary: From the sky, two magical gantlets fall from the stars and meet a certain knucklehead ninja. what will happen next? / im hoping this will be a good SakuraXNaruto story. and for those religous types sorry if i get my lore wrong. hope you enjoy! (no lemons, a little pervertedness and a lot of love)
1. Chapter 1

Hey bros sorry for the long wait. Getting back from summer and going into school got a little distracting. And the fact that my dad had blocked me from my account I had to change my email and change my user name. So now I have to start COMPLETELY OVER! Anyway hope you like this new story. Oh and p.s. for those who were following me my other username was thorgon33.

Power over heaven and hell

Chapter 1

Metal against metal echoed across the vast planes of northern Kohona. The sound of blood spilling whispered in the cold night air. Armies fighting armies on equal footing. When suddenly a thunderous boom echoed across the battlefield stopping all warriors in their place.

From the sky a bright light blinded all the warriors and braced themselves. When the light died a crater was formed in the middle of the field. Very cautiously everyone walked towards the crater to investigate. When they got closer everyone was shocked at what they saw. Behind the mist from the heat of the crater two figures lay still inside.

They did didn't seem to be on either armies side, they're clothes were different. The figure that lay on the right was wearing golden armor with what looked like to be white wings behind him. The other was wearing black hellish like armor (think of diablo 3 hell armor or something).

"Who are they?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I honestly don't know Kira, out of all my years I have never seen anything like this….wait they're waking up!" said the general.

And like he said the two figures rose from the crater with all the strength they had left. Both of them raised their swords ready for battle but quickly dropped them from exhaustion.

"You…will…*pant* never win…*pant* hell spawn!" huffed the white figure.

"Really...*pant* what *pant* makes you so sure?" said the black figure.

"Because *pant* God will see *pant* to it" Said the white figure flinching from pain and going down on one knee.

"True…but *pant* Lucifer will break *pant* the balance." said the black figure doing the same thing as the angel. And from they're final breathe they collapsed unto the earth breathless.

Both sides were about to take a closer look but then they're bodies glowed bright once again and shot from the sky.

Somewhere else a young ninja was sleeping inside of his ramen cup covered apartment dreaming of Sakura…and ramen.

But disturbed from his sleep the bright lights crashed into his apartment and landed next to his frog wallet which was lying on the floor. From the sudden surprise Naruto jumped straight up and prepared his battle stance.

"WHO!? WHAT!? HUH!?" he yelled looking all around his room only to find no one. He double checked and noticed something strange. Two weird looking gantlets were right next to his frog wallet.

"What the…." He slowly moved towards the gantlets and inspected them.

The right handed one was angelic looking with Celtic knots on the sides and a blue orb on the forearm, the other one was a demonic looking one with a giant eye on the forearm as well. (just think of the devil may cry 4 gantlets but with a heaven and hell tint to it)

Just then both eyes opened up looking around. Naruto jumped back a little from the surprise but recovered quickly.

"Uggghh…what the fucking hell.." said the black gantlet. He looked around the room strangely and then noticed his lack of arms. In a panic he used the gantlets fingers to crawl over to the nearest mirror. What he saw made the eye look pale.

"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL!?" yelled the black gantlet, then began to tear up.

"My…beautiful body….turned to a piece of armor…..*looks at the white gantlet* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed the black gantlet running over trying to hit it.

"Ummmm…." Said the white gauntlet waking up from the senseless beating. The white gauntlet then noticed its transformation and looked over to the black gauntlet.

"Well….this is interesting" said the white gauntlet calmly.

"YOU THINK!?" yelled the black gantlet

"Uhhh…who are you guys and what are you doing in my room?" asked Naruto who was ignored the whole time.

The two gantlets looked to the other side of the room where Naruto was at. At first they were a little surprised but taking another look at the room they thought an explanation was necessary.

"Oh so sorry for my rudeness. I am Aron, warrior of the heavens. And this fellow here…" said the white gantlet but was interrupted by the black gantlet.

"I am Zoamar. Warrior and torturer of the underworld….now speak your name brat."

Naruto grew a tick mark from hearing that nickname. He had enough problems with Sakura telling him that name, he didn't need more people saying it.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki….container of the nine tails and soon to be Hokage"

Both of the gantlets shivered from hearing that name. The nine tales was considered to be the most terrifying beast in both heaven and even hell. The gantlets slowly backed up afraid. Naruto noticed this and chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry he's contained within me, he won't come out…..unless I want him too."

Both of the gantlets sweat dropped. *this is going to be one hell of a ride* thought the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know its been….wow 2 or 3 years since I last updated this? Anyway I finally finished high school and got into college so now maybe I might get back to doing my fanfiction (which since I haven't done in ages) and hopefully re-entertain you guys. So here's the 2nd chapter in a hopefully long and great story

The Powers of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 2

We return to our story in the lands of heaven, where God and his Angels stand at heavens round table. The Archangel Imperius (angel of valor) was discussing on their next move against the demons, while beside him was Itherael (angel of fate) was more concerned with the one missing angel in the court. Ever since the battle Aron hadn't returned. Neither his weapon or body were found in the battlefield. He just hoped he hadn't fallen to the earth like many his brethren. Suddenly Imperius slammed his fist on the round table, which had caught Itherael's attention. With a glare he spoke to the angel of fate.

"Is there something on your mind brother? Or are you just day dreaming in the middle of a serious battle meeting?" he said with obvious anger

Part of being an angel of fate was that at times he would see the fates of many mortal souls. Whether it was murder or death by natural cause it mattered not. It was part of the package. It wasn't something he could control, it just happened at times. With a straight face Itherael looked into Imperius's eyes.

"I was merely concerned for one of our own brother." He gestured to the empty seat in the room

"No one has seen Aron since the battle, and there's been no reports of either his weapon or body. I suspect he may have fallen to the earth." He said with both a saddened and concerned tone

"BAH! Who cares! He was holding us back anyway. This is a time of war not making peace with the demon spawn!" said Imperius with vemon in his voice (btw I decided to make Aron the angel of peace, since I couldn't find any other angel representing that)

"Imperius…" echoed a low but demanding tone

All froze and paled at the round table. Above the round table was the stairway to God's throne. If there ever was a meeting god and his angels always did them together. Whether it be about the war or the human's development, God was always there. Imperius stiffened at the bellowing voice and looked to the throne on which God sat upon.

"y-yes, my lord?" said Imperius in a fear frightened tone

"Have you forgotten about our code?" said God whilst he glared at Imperius

"N-No my l-lord!" Imperius cleared his throat "In the war against the demons, No angel gets left behind" he recited

"Exactly, and while I admire your efforts on the war there are times when peace can be the best solution. Not everything can be solved with bloodshed Imperius." Said God

"Y-yes my lord" said Imperius as he bowed his head to the creator

"Now…I want every angel you can spare to find our lost comrade. I want no stone unturned to find our peace keeper." Said God as he looked at his angels

"As you command my lord" said all the angels

With that the meeting was over, as the angels left the room God smiled as he gazed his eyes upon earth. Thinking of only one thing. 'Things are about to get a lot more interesting'

*Earth*

After the whole explanation from the two pieces of armor the night before, Naruto tried to process as much as he could out of the whole situation. The fact that Angels and Demons were real changed his whole perspective on what was real and what wasn't. For all he knew creatures besides angels and demons could be real, like the centaurs, dragons, elf's, etc. a new world of wonder opened up to him and he didn't know where to start…but for right now he had to deal with two little dipshits wrapped around his arms.

"I still don't know what the problem is." Said the angel gauntlet looking at the demon with a monotone eye.

"What part of 'we are stuck as fucking pieces of armor' ARE YOU NOT GETTING!?" yelled Zaomar.

"I actually don't mind being the way I am. At least this way I can explore the world my lord created." Said Aron in a monotone voice again

"Guys…if you two don't stop arguing inside my head I'm personally going to send you to your version of hell." Said Naruto with an ever growing tick mark on his head.

To avoid causing a scene the two gauntlets decided to communicate through telepathy, and the fact that they're using Naruto's head as a two way phone is kinda pissing him off. I mean walking around town while listening to two people argue about stupid shit all day would be annoying to anyone.

"We are sorry Naruto. We did not mean to annoy you." said Aron

"Pssh im not." Said Zaomar

Just then from behind a fence Hinata was spying on Naruto from a distance. Seeing where he was going and what he was doing has become a routine for her since she was little. Everyone in Konoha besides a knuckleheaded ninja knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto since they were little. It was both Obvious and funny to watch the spectacle between the two as Hinata would always faint whenever she would speak to him. She almost blushed when Naruto turned around and thought she was caught, but returned to normal when she saw he didn't notice.

"Oh Naruto…" said Hinata dreamily

"Yes Hinata?" said a certain knuckleheaded ninja behind the shy girl

"…"

"…"

And just like that she fainted on the spot. What she didn't know was that Naruto knew she was there and step up a clone to trick her…though he didn't mean for her to faint from a near heart attack.

"Way to go brat you almost scared her to death." said Zaomar

"It appears she needs medical attention." Said Aron

"Nah she's fine this happens all the time…I'd give it an hour or so before she wakes." Said Naruto as he picked her up and started walking to the Hyuga Compound.

'…How the hell are you this dense?' thought the two gauntlets.

And That's the end of chapter 2!

Hope you guys liked it and hopefully with my new schedule I'll be able to make more chapters and stories for you guys to enjoy.

Anyway's I'll see you…in the next chapter…BYE BYE! (quote owned my youtube star Markiplier)


	3. Chapter 3

How's it going people! Here's another hopefully good chapter for you guys! Btw if you hadn't guessed I mostly do all these stories by myself…and I may need an editor to work with. So I'm happy to take up an editor to make this story even bigger than originally intended. Anyways enough about me, now it's time for another chapter of THE POWERS OF HEAVEN AND HELL!

-Darkestdepths

/

Chapter 3

After dropping off Hinata at the Hyuga compound from another fainting episode Naruto made his way to the market district of Konoha. While the place brings many bad memories from his time spent in youth he also liked to come here for one reason and one reason only…the Ichimaru ramen stand he ever so loved. Because unlike most of the people in the market district back before everyone learned to accept him, this was the only stand he could ever truly feel safe from the angry mobs and thugs that wanted to get rid of him. Teuchi was always happy to have Naruto in his shop, even if it meant losing some customers because of it. Ayame was the same, even when others would throw stones at him and chase after him she was always there to help little Naruto in need.

As soon as Naruto reached the front of the store he began to remanence about his past with this ramen stand. Sure he loved the food, but he loved the people even more. He always felt welcomed and accepted when he entered the shop. Unlike the other places in the market back then.

When he was done reminiscing he walked through the curtains and smiled at Teuchi with his signature fox grin.

"Hey Teuchi! How's business doing?"

Teuchi looked over the counter and chuckled at his number one customer.

"It's been good Naruto. That sign you made really helped bring in some customers. Hell I even got some ROOT members coming in just for the 'Naruto Special' challenge." Teuchi chuckled as he was preparing Naruto's usual….which was a big ass load of ramen.

To help Teuchi out Naruto thought it was only fair that he brought some customers for the old man. So he came up with a sign that said that if anyone can finish a Naruto sized ramen dish they would get a coupon stating that they're next 5 meals were free. Of course Naruto is still the only person to even finish it without a problem. If they failed they would have to pay for the meal. Ever since that sign was up business was booming for the ramen stand. Surprisingly enough not even the Akimichi Clan could complete the challenge…and they were tough bastards to beat when It came to food.

"Hehe well that's fantastic to hear Teuchi. So any winners?"

"None yet. People just keep coming to just beat the challenge. Honestly I was surprised when the Akimichi Clan couldn't finish it. This challenge was probably their first lost in generations. Oh well more money in the pocket for me. Here you go, the usual." Said Teuchi as he handed Naruto his large portion of ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" Yelled Naruto as he dug right in the meal. But as he was eating Teuchi noticed the two gauntlets on both of his arms.

"Hey Naruto where'd you get those gauntlets? I haven't seen anything like it in my life." Teuchi said as he was curiously eyeing the gauntlets. He had seen some craftsmanship in his life but these gauntlets were on a totally different level then what he had seen.

"Oh these? Well…it's kinda hard to explain. You sure you wanna hear it?"

"Don't worry Naruto I got all day now whats the story."

"Okay…Aron, Zaomar you can detach now."

As he requested the gauntlets unclasped from his arms and used their fingers to stand up straight. When this was happening Teuchi on the inside was screaming bloody horror, but on the outside he was cool and collective

"…"

"…"

"Teuchi?" said Naruto

"…Naruto…why are pieces of armor walking around as if they're alive?" he said in a monotone voice. It wasn't until Aron started to talk that broke Teuchi's limit.

"Hello I-"

*Thump*

Teuchi…had just fainted on the spot. Just like Hinata.

"Does everyone faint in this goddamn village?" he leaned over the counter and looked at Teuchi with his one eye.

"It appears that people are not as ready as my lord had thought." Said Aron as he checked for Teuchi's pulse.

"noooo of course they are. It's normal for them to see pieces of armor walking around as if they had a mind of their own." Said Zao sarcastically

"Oh good, then I shall inf-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU FUCKING EXCUSE FOR AN ANGEL!"

"Oh then my apologizes."

"…why do I even bother?"

After a while Ayame walked in on them and was more verbal about her fright of the pieces of metal as he nearly broke some glass with her scream and then proceeded to faint right on the spot.

"Like I asked 'does everyone faint in this fucking village'?"

/And that is it! I know it's a little short then what I normally right but I have some other college work to do so I hope you guys like it so far.

Cant wait to read your reviews of this chapter and remember im looking for an editor if they have the time.

I'll See you…in the next chapter…BYE BYE (quote owned by youtuber Markiplier)

-Darkestdepths


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my fellow readers! I know I know, it's been like 3 months since my last chapter. At this point I'm not even going to explain it anymore. College is rough, college is hard, blah blah blah. You get the drift. So I hope you like this chapter and leave a review for suggestions. Btw I'm still looking for a editor if anyone is interested. Anyway let dive into THE POWER OF HEAVEN AND HELL!

-Darkestdepths

/

Chapter 4

After another dramatic fainting episode at the ramen stand Naruto put Techi and Ayame into the back part of the shop until they woke up. But until they did he decided to take over the stand. I mean it's only fair that he made them faint and all. Naruto was probably as good a cook as he was at eating Techi's ramen. Because as a child Techi would let Naruto behind the stand to show him how the ramen is made, and as a side effect Naruto learned a couple of tricks from the chef in the process. As Naruto was preparing for customers the two idle gauntlets thought is be best to stay out of view for a while. Having 3 people faint just by looking at them was not a good sign. If any more people faint there would probably be an epidemic in the village.

Five minutes pass and two customers walk through the tapestry entrance. The first one was a tall shaggy looking man around his 20's. He had all the features of a well-seasoned skater, from the loose clothes that he wore to the beanie that was on top of his head that looked as if he hadn't been washed in weeks. The second person was a slightly shorter girl same age as the first dude. The accessories on her clothes showed she was a computer programmer, from the many many references of computer programs to the geeky looking backpack she was wearing.

Naruto could tell they were close. Well, mainly because they were holding hands when they walked in. the skater looked surprised when he saw Naruto on the stand. I guess that was a natural reaction, the dude was probably expecting Techi on the counter.

"um…this is Ramen Ichiraku right?" asked the dude thinking he was in the wrong place.

"yes sir it is. You hungry? Please you and your lady friend have a seat." Said Naruto getting the menu's out for them.

As they sat down the computer girl looked at Naruto like she was trying to put together a puzzle. Naruto noticed this and looked back at her with his signature fox grin.

"Is something wrong miss?"

"Say…do I know you from somewhere?" asked the girl

"No, I don't think so. I would've remembered you if I did."

"…wait, you're the legendary Prankster aren't you!?" she yelled pointing towards Naruto

"um…what do you mean legendary?" he asked now a bit curious

"DUDE! Your pranks are legendary across Konoha! That one time you paint over mount Hokage was hilarious! Oh oh and the time you put itching powder into the ROOT's underwear was killer dude! No one in the village could ever top that!" she said laughing as she was telling each of Naruto's pranks.

"Wait this is the guy you keep mentioning to the others?" she the skater bewildered by this fact

"YES! Compared to anyone in the village he is the prank god!"

"Well…I wouldn't say I'm a god now" said Naruto as he was blushing from being praised by his works.

While the conversation was going on Zao was laughing his guts off hearing listening to Naruto's pranks. While Aron was just watching him confused as to what he was laughing about.

"Dude…are you kidding me now? No one still know's HOW to pulled that off! Oh you got to tell me how please!" she asked giving puppy eyes to Naruto...who was surprisingly not effected.

"Sorry…miss?"

"Oh…my apologizes. My names Honi. This here is Gokun." She said as the skater waves to Naruto

"Honi…well im sorry Honi but a prankster never reveals his tricks. Im afraid you'll have to look elsewhere."

"awwww…I wanted to try it on my brother"

"hehehe. Now enough about me what would you two like?" asked Naruto as he was holding a notepad for the orders.

After the two ordered their meals Naruto started making the food right away. When it was done he handed them to the two customers and took the money for the meal. Now compared to Techi's cooking Naruto didn't think he was up to his level yet…well he's about to find out that he is wrong. As soon as these two take a bite their mouth just explode with flavor they have never tasted before. Compared to Techi's this food was like it was made from god himself.

"So what do you think? Is it good?" asked Naruto wanting a personal opinion since he never made anyone ramen.

When the two customers looked at Naruto they had Big hungry looking eyes and were inhaling the entire bowl til nothing was left.

"Dude…that was…AWESOME!" said the skater

"Yeah! I never had ramen this good before in my entire life!"

"…seriously? It was that good?" said Naruto

"Good? It was Spectacular! It was like god himself made it from his kitchen!" said the girl again praising Naruto for his talents.

"Well im glad that you like it. Come back soon!"

"Oh we definitely will! See ya bro!"

As the two customers left what Naruto didn't know was that Techi had woken up a bit early and watched the whole scenario take place in front of him. Being a bit curious he went over to the ramen pot and took a taste at Naruto's creation. What he tasted…was so not like his cooking at all. In fact Naruto's cooking was probably better than his was, and the kid was 19 years old! It took Techi 20 years just to get his recipe working. But for him to make a batch better than his own…it was unreal.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Oh, hey Techi you're awake. Feel better?"

"yeah yeah its just…did you make this?"

"um yeah. Sorry for not asking but I didn't want you losing customers so I took over until you woke up."

"its no big deal. Say Naruto, how would you a part time job working in the kitchen with me?" said Techi with a grin on his face

"….im sorry I think I misheard you, did you say you wanted ME to work at the ramen stand?"

"you heard me correctly Naruto."

"…"

"…"

"…excuse me one moment"

Naruto quietly went outside and as soon as he stepped out the stand he began jumping in ecstatic joy! For as long as he could remember he had always wanted to work at the stand and now he can finally cross that off his bucket list. After that he went back inside and faced Techi.

"Techi. I would gladly accept. But…could you wait until I become a full ninja first?"

"Of course Naruto! The offer will always be open to you….by the way where are the gauntlets you were wearing when you walked in?"

"Oh them? I think I left them in the storage closet. One sec I'll go grab them."

Naruto quickly ran to the storage closet and equipped Aron and Zao back and let said his goodbyes to Techi.

"Goodbye Techi! I'll come back soon!"

"Alright kid! Be safe!"

"I will thanks!"

After walking away from the stand Zao looked up to Naruto trying to keep his laughter contained.

"So Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"…Itching powder in ROOT's underwear. Tell me the story…"

/

And that is it for chapter 4. Damn I didn't think I was going to be able to finish it. Welp I hope you enjoyed this one, cause the next chapter will reveal Naruto's new abilities I've been thinking about.

Anyways I'll see you…in the next chapter. BYE BYE! (Quote owned by youtuber Markiplier)


End file.
